


Kirk, Spock & McCoy Fight Dinosaurs

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Dinosaurs, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dedicated way more precious hours of life to editing out the linoleum in this picture than any person ever should.  If anyone can confirm that Planet Seventies Linoleum is canon, it would save me a lot of time in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk, Spock & McCoy Fight Dinosaurs

" alt="Kirk, Spock & McCoy Fight Dinosaurs" />


End file.
